Team Rocket vs Team Plasma part 1
by avrilkesha92
Summary: My verison of the upcoming episodes! Ash and co come to a random town and meet's old and new face's. Meanwile Team Rocket is plaing to destroy team plasma. Pt 2 up soon.
1. Chapter 1

My first story based off the tv show (black and white) enjoy! A few mouth's ago they relesed that the acual ep would be relesed latter so I wrote most of this. I found it a fwe day's ago and started to finish it. This is part 1/episode one.  
>SPECIAL THANKS:Player-5 and VixenSetosTsubasa reviewing! And StarScreacher for favin Gold's wedding!<br>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~  
>Note:THIS IS NOT THE REAL EPISODE I MADE IT UP!<br>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED! 

As Ash and his stupid friend's Iris and Cialian continue there retarted Unova quest thing they end up at a random pokemon center in a random city wich will never be talked about again. For some random reason profeser Oak was there looking at little seven year old boy's in short short- I mean studing there "pokemon" Also Ash's mom and Gary where there.

Ash: Gary, mom, professer...em old guy...


	2. Chapter 2

THIS STORY IS NOT THE REAL EPISODE I MADE IT UP!  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

PT 2  
>It's always hard when your journey begin's<br>But Ash already started his journey  
>But I gess there's a reason to put in the song<br>Cuz he only take's pikachu  
>who like start's out at level 5<br>even though it should level 9-9-9  
>And it kinda sucks cuz pikachu lose's<br>almost every battle it's in.  
>OSSHAWAT!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

THIS STORY IS NOT THE REAL EPISODE I MADE IT UP!  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

Ash: TEAM ROCKET VS TEAM PLASMA PT um um...  
>Gary:1<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

THIS STORY IS NOT THE REAL EPISODE I MADE IT UP!  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

PT 4

Mom: Hi honey!

Gary: Hey Ash.

Ash: Gary shunt you be at professor old fat dude's lab?

Gary: I quit my job...

Ash: Why?

*flashback*

Gary:Professor WHAT?

Dawn: Hi Gary join me and Rowan's PARTY!

Piplup:pipipipi (Translation:HELP ME!)

*End*

Ash: Brock and her had party's like that all the time I went to a few but I dint know what we where doing.

Gary:...

Ash's mom:*00*

Cialain:(That Gary guy is sweet like fluffy vanilla cupcakes...yum...)

Iris:That dawn chick sound's like a ho.

*Meanwhile spying where the kid's should see them*

Jessie:I told you she was a ho.

James:(That Gary guy is cutter than the green haired dude.)

Meoth:Lo-

Jessie:Your a pokemon you get no right to speak make me a sandwich!

Meouth:We never have any food how can I-

Jessie: Then go steal a sandwich!

Mouth: Like steal stuff to make a sandwich or steal a sandwich from subwa-

Jessie:GET ME MY FREAKIN SANDWICH OR ILL

Meouth:OK *runs off somewhere.*

Jessie:James I have something to tell you...

James:(heeee heeee)

Jessie:James...James...JAMEZ!

*Back with the kid's*

Ash;Why are you here?

Gary: Cuz grandpa is studying legendary pokemonz.

Iris: It look likes he studying other thing's.

Gary:GRANDPA!

Oak:Sorryyyy...

*In some random bed room-hotel...WITH OAK...*

Ash:So what are you studying?

Oak:Zerkrom and that other dragon bird thing.

Iris:Resisam.

Oak:That's how you pronounce it...

Gary:*facepalm*

Ash:Hey Gary your hair grew out.

Gary: yah...

Ash: Pikachu noticed.

Gary:...

Ash:Well it's time to go train.

Gary:If you train so much how do you lose all the time?

Ash: Coming from someone who quit cuz I quotes "I Sux"

Gary: ASH!

Ash:Come out to the Field and you'll see.

Gary:Yeah I will.


	5. Chapter 5

THIS STORY IS NOT THE REAL EPISODE I MADE IT UP!  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

WHO'S THAT POKEMON?


	6. Chapter 6

THIS STORY IS NOT THE REAL EPISODE I MADE IT UP!  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

pt6  
>*COMMERICAL*<br>Lugia: I'm LUGIA AND I'M A GIRL!  
>Ho-oh: I'm HO HO and I'm a dude...<br>Lugia: I thought it was Ho-oh. What eva everyone always ask me "Lugia girl how do you get yo eye lashe's so cool?"  
>Ho-oh: No one has ever asked you that.<br>Lugia:Well I'm gona show you anyway with my assistant PAUL!  
>Paul: Why am I here?<br>*Ho-oh peak's paul in the face realy hard.*  
>Ho-oh:THAT'S FOR WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING CHIMCHAR. I SEE EVERYTING! ASH RULEZ YOU SUCK METAPODZ!<br>Lugia: First take my new blue ocean Lugia eye liner tube-  
>Director: Lugia where out of time.<br>Lugia: SEE RETARD NO WE'LL NEVER GET TO PUT MAKE UP ON PAUL!  
>Paul:I like that shade of blue it's pritty.<br>...


	7. Chapter 7

THIS STORY IS NOT THE REAL EPISODE I MADE IT UP!  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

Pt 7  
>WHO'S THAT POKEMON?<br>METAPOD!  
>Metapod: I'm a Kakuna.<br>Director:Fail...


	8. Chapter 8

THIS STORY IS NOT THE REAL EPISODE I MADE IT UP!  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

pt8

*In a random place.*

Giovonni: YO TEAM ROCKET!

Kid: Don't say yo you immersed me enof.

Giovonni: Son...yo is a cool word.

Son: Not from a forty year old man who dresses like-

Giovonni: YOU TOLD ME! NOW AS I WAS SAYING WHERE GONNA BEAT TEAM GALACTIC AND GET ICE CREAM!

Son: But where fighting team plasma.

Giovonni: Close enof. Some of you won't make it which is ok cuz I can just higher new people.

Grunts: YEAH! Wait...

Son: LET'S GO

*Giovonni and his son get into the helicopter thing*

Giovonni: Son I have a mission for you.

Son: No I am not going to another Lady gaga concert with you.

Giovonni: *Takes out pic* See this kid his name is Ash. I need you to befriend him.

Son: Hey he's the kid with that pikachu Jessie and James are stalking.

Giovonni: Following son.

Son; No James is a weirdo...

Giovonni:Oh...

Son: *facepalm* So can't you just kidnap him or get some good grunts to kidnap is pikachu.

Giovonni: No way his pikachu sux. Just befriend him.

Son:How do I do that?

Giovonni; Just be like yo

Son: DAD!

Giovonni: Sorry...I wanna fight you. Then he'll be like "YEAH!" And you'll be BFF's before you know it.

Son:Did you just say BFF's?

Giovonni:Yeah.

son:Help us...

*Back with the kid's*

"PIKACHU THUNDERBULT! OSSHAWAT WATER GUN! TEPIG EMBER! SNIVEY MAKE ME A SANDWICH!

*Snivey smakes Ash with her vines*

Gary:HAHA! YOU GOT SLAPED BY A LITTLE GIRL POKEMON!

Ash:GO CHARAZARD FLAMETHROWER ON GARY!

Gary:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Gary starts running around and screaming like he's five*

Iris:What kid's they are so stupid WHEN DID ASH GET A CHARAZARD!

Cialian:(YES ILL HAVE TO HEAL HIS WOUNDS!)

Oak:(Why does my grandson look like Justin Bieber?)

Ash's mom:Gary don't you have a blastose.

Gary:YEAH! GO BLASTOSE.

Ash:Charizard punch it.

*Charizard Punch's blastoies and blastose faints.*

Iris:FAIL

Cialian:ILL HEAL YOUR POKEMON!

Gary:Nah Nurse Joy can.

?:So your Ash Kechum?

Ash:Yeah who are you?

?:Silver

Ash's mom:(HIM HE LOOKS LIKE NO HE'S NOT.)

Silver: I challenge you to a battle.

Ash:COOL GO CHARIZARD!

CHARIZARD:RAAAAA


	9. Chapter 9

THIS STORY IS NOT THE REAL EPISODE I MADE IT UP!  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

*COMMERICAL*  
>Lugia: Hey now where back where we started.<br>Director: Where's Elm for save the nurds fondation  
>Lugia:No where...<p>

*Somewhere else*  
>Elm: AHHHHHHHH!<br>Ho-oH: RUN HUMAIN RUN!

*Back to the commercial*  
>Lugia:As I said before<br>Director:HEBEEHEE  
>Lugia: Your tied up so shut up! Now you draw triangle's over your eye's then color them like this and GRRRLLLLL YOU GOT MI'Z EYE'S.<br>Paul: I feel beautiful.  
>Lugia: YOU CREEPIN EVERYONE OUT BOI.<br>Paul: I'm not a boy.  
>Lugua:*00*<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

THIS STORY IS NOT THE REAL EPISODE I MADE IT UP!  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

PT10

*Back to the show*  
>Ash:CHARIZARD FLAMETHOWER!<br>Silver:FERALIGATER WATERGUN  
>*BOOOOOMMMMM*<br>Cialian:OMG THERE STRONG! (That Silver is CUUTTE)  
>Iris:No dip Cialian.<br>Cialian:NOOOOOOO I NEEEEDDD TO GET DIP!  
>Gary:There's something rong with him.<br>Iris: yah but he does my landry.  
>Oak:THERE PASSED OUT! (That Silver kid...)<br>Ash:THAT WAS BEAST WANNA BE BFF's.  
>Silver:Shure...(My dad was right. Ok now I'm even more creeped out.)<p>

*At the pokemon center again*  
>Ash:So Silver where you goin next?<br>Silver: Don't know.  
>Ash:You should hang with me.<br>Silver:Shure. (Oh lord.)  
>Ash's mom:GO TO BED!<br>Ash:OK MOM! Let's go.  
>Silver: Ok.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

THIS STORY IS NOT THE REAL EPISODE I MADE IT UP!  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

pt 11

*Back with Jessie and James in there room*  
>Jessie:James Meouth hasn't come back-<br>James:Aw your woried about him?  
>Jessie;No i'm worried about my sandwich.<br>James:fail...  
>Jessie:Let's get some sleep.<br>James:Yep.


	12. Chapter 12

THIS STORY IS NOT THE REAL EPISODE I MADE IT UP!  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

pt12

As our hero's let some kid they never met stay with them Team rocket is gona beat Team plasma but that's in the next episode. 2B CONTINUDE


	13. Chapter 13

THIS STORY IS NOT THE REAL EPISODE I MADE IT UP!  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

pt 13  
>*CREADITS*<br>STORY WRITTIN BY:ME  
>EVEYTHING ELSE NINTENDO!<br>DEC 11 2011

-  
>Well how was it? Tell me your fav part and who do you think should win. Me TR cuz there WAAAYYYYY better than Team plasma. But I gess it wont matter since Ash and friend's will com in a woop em.<p> 


End file.
